


Warm summer night

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane





	Warm summer night

"The weather is inspiring," Shige says suddenly with Massu sitting next to him, who is leaning against the other man's form casually, munching some gyoza.

"Is it?" Massu says and Shige is not sure if it is a real question or absent-minded small talk. You never know with Massu and gyoza.

"There is just something in the air on such warm summer nights, I think. Hearing the cicades. Music from somewhere where people party in their garden. Random birds. When you are a bit outside the city noises, that is."

"Hmm" Massu humms, "I remember those. Staying up late, going fishing"

Shige nods as his fingers slide over the keyboard of his laptop, smooth and fluid, a sound that Massu has grown to like, it is relaxing. Shige has pretty fingers, and Massu is amazed that people can write so many letters that actual books come out. Even though he hasn't actually read one of Shige's, he had to admit.

They keep silent, but it's not an uncomfortable one. Shige is experiencing a writers inspiration streak, and Massu doesn't interrupt. Massu's form is warm and comfortable against Shige's shoulder as he continues to bring words out of his head into the word pad. They are there, in his brain, he just has to put them down.

Massu keeps on munching peacefully before reaching out, a piece of gyoza between the chopsticks in front of Shige's lips.

"You haven't eaten anything since we got here," Massu says firmly, and Shige chuckles. He opens up and bites down.

"I'll write more tomorrow," he says and closes his laptop.

"Really?" Massu's says surprised, "weren't you having inspiration just now?"

"Yes," Shige replies as he slides one arm around the other man and pulls him close, "but I have something that draws my attention even more at the moment."

Massu grins as he puts the chopsticks down and meets Shige's lips in a sweet, sensual kiss.


End file.
